A cancer education program for clinical associates, clinical assistants, private practitioners, patients and their families is proposed. The clinical associates will be at the postgraduate level and will receive specialty training in the departments of surgery, radiation therapy, medicine, pathology and radiation physics. The clinical assistants will receive a basic understanding of the multidisciplinary approach to the care of the cancer patient and will be third and fourth year medical students on elective blocks. The departments of surgery, medicine, radiation therapy, and pathology will be responsible for training the students. A program for dental students to expose them to cancer care and the need for dental intervention is proposed as is a program in cancer patient education program development for graduate students in health education. Continuing education in cancer for private practitioners will also be stressed. The ultimate goal of all aspects of this program is the improvement of cancer patient care.